fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vostok
Ice |ailments = Iceblight Bleeding |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }} Vostok are Bypaldians. Physiology Vostok are large, lean, white-skinned Bypaldians with a tail. Shiny, bony plates appear on their head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. They have a pair of black horns protruding from the sides of their head that bend sharply upwards at a near 90 degree angle. Two pairs of spikes protrude from their back. The tail is long, somewhat thick, and has a pointed purple tip. They have human-like hands with five fingers and sharp black nails. Their feet have three finger-like toes. Abilities Vostok generate a powerful, freezing energy inside themselves. This allows them to shoot a freezing beam akin to Ukanlos, or simply blow freezing cold air. They can also tear enemies to shreds with their claws, impale them on their horns, or stun them with a blow from their tail. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Fanged Giant *Suborder: Tyrant Giant *Family: Vostok Habitat Range Vostok are nomadic creatures, and never establish a permanent territory. However, they have been sighted in numerous areas, showing that they are very hardy and can survive just about anywhere. The known habitats of Vostok consist of the Snowy Mountains, Gorge, Old Volcano, Volcano, Ancestral Steppe, Sanctuary, Ingle Isle, Primal Forest, Dunes, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Frozen Seaway and Everwood. Ecological Niche Vostok can and will assert themselves as the apex predator of their habitat. They will take on other so-called apex predators such as Rathalos and Barioth without hesitation. Their power rivals even some Elder Dragons. Vostok are reported to get into frequent conflicts with Rajang, sometimes being able to overcome the Fanged Beast, suggesting that Rajang is actually the preferred prey for Vostok. However, their behavior and abilities allow them to hunt and prey on virtually any creature. Herbivores such as Aptonoth, Slagtoth, and Popo are common prey. Biological Adaptations Vostok generate a powerful, freezing energy inside themselves. This allows them to shoot a freezing beam akin to Ukanlos, or simply blow freezing cold air. They can also tear enemies to shreds with their claws, impale them on their horns, or stun them with a blow from their tail. Their nails are constantly growing, so they file them down by scratching trees or boulders. This is not the case for their horns, but they are stated to grow back should the horns break for whatever the reason may be. Despite the crystalline appearance of the plates on their body, these plates are actually made of modified bone. Behavior This is a terrifyingly aggressive species of Bypaldian, even more so than the likes of Barozorog and Quadepos. They will not hesitate to attack any creature, whether it be larger or smaller than it. They are very easily provoked, and will sometimes attack without any provocation. They like to steal territory from other monsters in order to expand its own. Sometimes they kill merely for sport, leaving the victim’s corpse for scavengers. They have a fierce rivalry with Rajang, which may even be prey for the Bypaldian. Carves Low Rank This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank G Rank Equipment Note: only the finals forms of weapons and armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Bloodthirst, Fleet Feet, Ruthlessness, Wrath Awoken, Horrible Luck Gunner Armor Skills: Fleet Feet, Ruthlessness, Silver Bullet, Wrath Awoken, Horrible Luck Weapons Attacks *'Roar': Vostok will roar when it spots the hunter for the first time or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage but sends hunters flying backwards if they're close enough. Requires Earplugs to block. *'Jab': Vostok quickly throws a jab at the hunter. Deals a slight amount of damage. **'The Old One-Two': Vostok punches the hunter twice in succession. The first punch is a jab and the second punch is a cross. Deals a moderate amount of damage if both punches land. *'Hook': Vostok throws a hook punch at the hunter. Deals a slight amount of damage, a little bit more than the Jab. *'Uppercut': Vostok draws its fist back before performing an uppercut with it. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Vostok quickly swipes its claws at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Bleeding. *'Cross Slash': Vostok slashes at the hunters by crossing its claws as if they were a pair of scissors. Deals a moderate amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Bleeding. *'Front Kick': Vostok raises one of its legs and kicks the hunter, striking them with the sole of its feet. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Roundhouse': Vostok knocks the hunter onto the ground with a low roundhouse kick. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Stomp': Vostok raises its foot before stomping the ground with it. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Tail Sweep': Vostok spins around with its tail stretched out, whipping any hunters near it with its tail. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Flipping Tail Strike': Vostok performs a front flip. Just before it lands, it strike the ground in front of it with its tail in an attempt to hit the hunter. The force of it striking with its tail causes it to move back as if it had performed a back flip instead. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Charging Bull': Vostok's pin attack. It drags its foots on the ground twice and slaps the ground with its tail before running forward with its head down, looking at the ground. If the charge connects with a hunter, it will impale them in the chest with one of its horns. It then shifts its head up and down, further injuring the hunter. Inflicts Bleeding. *'Whirlwind Blow': By lightly blowing, Vostok produces strong winds that form a tornado. The tornado lifts the hunter into the air and throws them a great distance away. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Freeze Beam': Vostok takes a deep breath as it leans back. It then leans forward to fire a light blue beam from its mouth at the hunters. Vostok either fires the beam in a straight line or sweeps the beam from left to right. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Iceblight. This is Vostok's strongest attack. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Torso = ★★ *Arms = ★ *Legs = ★ *Tail (Cut) = ★★ (★★★) Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★ Etymology Vostok comes from Vostok Station, a Russian research station in Antarctica. Vostok is also the Russian word for east, and was originally the name for the lead ship of the First Russian Antarctic Expedition. Tokoreiza is an anagram of 冷凍庫 reitōko (freezer). The suffix -''za'' was added to make the name sound more like a monster's name. Notes *Vostok is based on Frieza, a major villain from the Dragon Ball franchise. Many of its traits refer to Frieza. **Its title of "Tyrant Giant" and habit of stealing territories from other monsters refers to Frieza's tyrannical personality and self-proclaimed status as "Emperor of the Universe". **Vostok strongly resembles Frieza's final form, with some traits of his previous forms. Its rage mode is based on Frieza's 100% Power state. **Vostok's rivalry with Rajang alludes to Frieza's relationship with Goku, the main character of Dragon Ball, as Rajang shares many similarities with Goku. **Its usage of the Ice Element is a reference to how Frieza's name comes from the word "freezer". *Their horns, forearms, abdomen and shins can be broken. The tail can also be severed and carved afterwards. **Vostok's tail will take more damage after being cut. *When Vostok enters rage modes, its muscles will expand considerably, making it appear extremely muscular. **When it exits rage mode, Vostok will act fatigued for about 5 seconds. *Vostok's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. **It does not damage hunters, but it will send them flying backwards if they are too close. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310